I Object!
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: A NarutoxHinata OneShot. Hinata Is In An Arranged Marrige. What Will Happen? [Swearing A it OOC] Hints Of [LeexSakura]


"_**Inner**_**" **

**Flashback **

'Thought'

"Talking"

"_Whisper" _

_Diary writing _

**POV **

_**Noises**_

**I Don't Owen Naruto… Yet**

**Hinata's POV**

"Dad. I – I can't" I said.

"Yes you can. And you will" he said in his cold stern voice. "B-b-but" I said. Fighting back tears. "No Buts. Now get out of my office" he hissed.

"Yes father" I said. I bowed and left his office. Closing he door. I then ran to my room. Tears falling from my eyes, 'It hurts. It hurts to know im getting married to someone I don't know or love'

That's right. I'm getting married of to some stranger. Im getting married to Eric Watamiki. He's like 36 and I'm only 19. But he's Head of the Watamiki Corp. He lives in the snow village. And I need to move there after the marriage. 'I can't believe this. I love Naruto-kun still but I never got a chance to say how I feel.

I entered my room and pulled out my diary…

_Dear Diary, Today I just got sold and married off to The Watamiki Corp's son. _

_I can't believe this. And today is the 7__th__ of October. And im getting married on Naruto's birthday. I was going to confess to him then but now I don't know what to do any more. I still love him with all my heart. I got to go now. Need to get wedding dress. _

_Bye. Love. Hyuuga Hinata. Or should I say. Watamiki Hinata. That doesn't sound right. Uzumaki Hinata sounds better. Okay. Bye._

A tear hit the diary page. Sinking into to the lavender scented page. 'I need Sakura, Ino or Ten-ten' I thought.

**2 Hour's Later. [No One's POV**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Sakura shouted. Ino, Sakura and Ten-ten sat around in Hinata's bedroom. "I am. I can't do anything about it. I haven't told anyone else. And it would be too painful to tell Naruto my feelings now. It's to late" Hinata said. Voice cracking. "Im so sorry Hina-chan" Ten-ten said as they all hugged her. Hinata just nodded.

"Well. Let's go pick a dress then" Ino said. Dragging them out.

**-****- At Konoha Mall – **

Hinata looked breath taking. A silky lavender white dress that fell to the ground coming out on the sides. Dancing in the breeze. It shuns in the sun light and made her look like and angel. Her dark mid-night hair blowing behind her. Her eyes down cast.

Ino, Sakura and Ten-ten along with Temari, Anko and Kurenai stood. "You look amazing Hinata" Sakura said. The girls in the room nodded. They were the bride's maid of honor (That's it right? I forget!) in baby blue silk dresses.

"Look, Hinata. You can still tell Naruto how you feel. Knowing you got it off you're chest" Sakura said. Hinata just looked at her glass slipper kind of shoes. She just nodded. Der dress covering her shoes. She sighed. "Naruto is hosting a party the night before. Come along?" Sakura asked. Hinata shrugged.

"Think about it…"

**December 9****th**** Night before Hinata's wedding and Naruto's birthday**

**[Naruto's POV **

I smiled as every one of the guests entered the room. Looking for one in particular. But I didn't find her. I saw a drunk Sakura making out with a drunk Lee. I grinned and walked over to them

"Sakura you got a minute?" I asked. "Sure" she slurred. "Be right back" she said to lee. "Sakura… where is Hinata?" I asked. Sakura being drunk and can never keep secrets when she drunks told me almost everything then the answer I wanted. "Well she's getting married tomorrow. An arranged marriage. She didn't come tonight because –hick- she wanted to be alone. You can find her at the Bridge. –Hick can I go back now?" Sakura asked. I nodded. In a lot of pain. Finding out my love is getting married to some complete stranger.

"I need to do something" I said. "Got it" I said with a smirk.

**Hinata's POV October 10****th**

I stood in front of a mirror. My face wore a sad expression. "Why me?" I ask the mirror. "Hinata" Hanabi. The flower girl (Lmao) said as she walked into the room. "Hinata you look like an angel" she said. I smiled at her. "Thank you,. You look just as lovely" I hear a sniff. "I'll miss you" she said. "Ill miss you to" She nodded. "Hinata-sama. You got to go now" Neji said. I nodded. Hanabi ran out.

I sighed as I hooked my arm onto my fathers. My bangs covered my face as we walked down the isle. I see all of the old Rookie 9 and Ten-ten and lee. Along with our sensei and other people but no Naruto.

I walked the rest of the way to the alter. Not looking at Eric. "We are gathered here to-"that's when I zoned out. Not paying attention to anyone. Soon it was time for the "I do's" and then never to return back here. To Konoha. To my family or friends. "I do" I hear Eric say. With a small smirk. No love in it at all. "Do you Hyuuga Hinata. Take Eric Watamiki as you're awfully wedded Husband. To care for and love for when he's sick" "I-"I glance around the room and see my father's eyes glare at me. "I do" I said. Trying to hold back tears. "Dose anyone object?" Silence. "Very we-""I do" Said a voice.

I look up and gasp. 'Naruto-kun'

**Naruto's POV**

I just found out later that night that Hinata really loves me. Ever since the academy. And was getting married today. On my birthday. It took me some time to figure out I loved her too. And I really wanted to marry her. Not the Watamiki Dick-head.

I grumbled something. Something in the back of my head yelled. "Don't let her go you idiot. Go t o her" I obeyed that voice. Took of into the streets. I don't care what im wearing. I zipped into the church. My breath caught in my throat. Hinata looks like an angel. She looks perfect like a fragile doll. "I do" I hear her say. My heart broke. I a man of 19 shouldn't let this happen. Eric looks like his in his late 30's.

"Dose anyone object?"

"I do" I said. Everyone turned to look at me as Hinata gasped.

"Hinata. Listen to me. I know im to late. But I wanted you to know. I really love you. It took me sometime to figure it out. And then I finally found out you love me too" I said. Hinata glanced at Eric. The Hyuuga Corp. Then at me. She gave a teary smile. "Oh Naruto-kun you don't know how long I've waited for those words" she said. Ignoring her father's protest she ran to me. And gave me a passion filled kiss. I kissed her back and we heard cheering. "I love you Uzumaki Naruto" she said.

"And I love you… Uzumaki Hinata" She gave me another smile tears sliding down my face and gave me another kiss.

**Time skip. **

2 hours later and the door's flew open. A very happy couple walked out of the church. Smiling. Hand in hand. Husband and Wife. Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata. Hinata finally decided to do something drastic in her life and marry the man she loves not listening to her father. "Good job kid" Tsunade said as she walked up to the couple.

Jiraya nodded. "Yea brat. Cant wait for the kids" The new married couple blushed and Tsunade hit him over the head. Everyone paid them congrats. Soon the limo pulled up and Hinata chucked the bouquet of flowers behind her.

"YES! IN YOU'RE FACE INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted. Sakura grinned at Lee as he just went a bright red.

Oh Yes. The next generation will be interesting. Indeed it will be…

**Well. I thought that was crap! Review. No Flames.**


End file.
